


纳西索斯

by Nosugar



Category: Bjyx, b'j'y'x
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nosugar/pseuds/Nosugar
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 15





	纳西索斯

1  
绵密而粘稠的血液滴答滴答，和着小巷子里的污水隐匿在午夜之下，女人赤着双脚逃到了末路，颤抖着蜷缩在肮脏的角落，眼睁睁看着人越走越近，无法动弹，又抑制不住内心的恐慌而微微痉挛。  
来人蹲下来，轻柔地把女人抱入怀中，安抚她颤动的身体。  
“不要怕，也不要跑。”

女人抖得更厉害了，颤着唇抬头望着男人。  
男人伸出手，将女人无意识流出的眼泪擦干，抹去女人逃难时沾上的污渍，像对待一件艺术品一样，小心翼翼地还原女人干净的面庞，任由女人身上的血沾染到自己的衬衣上面。他掏出纸巾一根一根地擦拭着女人的手指，看到上面细小的伤口，遗憾地啧了一声。  
女人喉咙里发出嘶哑的单音节。

男人靠近，温柔低语：“怎么了，我的宝贝？”  
“救，救、救、我。”女人花光了所有的力气，死死地抓着男人的手臂。  
“嘘——嘘，安静，安静，乖。”男人手指点唇，对着女人笑了，在这样一个恐怖而静谧的空间里，这个笑实在是好看得不合时宜。  
女人有一瞬间的怔忪，下一秒却像得知自己的命运一样骤然平静，反手回抱了男人。

2  
王一博点了一杯干马天尼就不再说话，脸色看起来有点臭。  
老板送上一碟牛肉粒，一边清洗玻璃杯一边向王一博倒苦水。酒吧今年生意一般，尤其是最近几周，到了淡季，连周末都冷冷清清的。  
一条街之外的警戒线都已在寒风中变成了灰色，有些掉落在地上，被匆匆而过的行人脚踩进泥里。人们对恐慌的记忆就是这么短暂，上个月还人人自危不敢接近的街道，现在仿佛纷纷失了记忆，又回到了最初的邋遢角落，对灰头土脸的警告视而不见。

“你说，这嫌疑犯什么时候能落网啊，我这酒吧生意还能好点。”老板贼兮兮地向王一博打听。  
王一博珉了一口酒，说：“快了吧。”  
这也正是他烦闷的地方。事情快要完成，在刑讯室呆了快一个月他才出来透了透气，不然能被那群小干警气死。  
高老头给他的指令是，“宁可错抓，不许超时”。  
确实是有一个倒霉蛋撞枪口上了，长得也挺像会干得出这种事的，也有充分的理由怀疑他的动机。但就是没办法。  
王一博又喝了一口酒，拿着牙签叼了一块牛肉粒。  
老板看王一博没什么说话的欲望便怏怏而去。

肖战一进这个小酒吧，就被吧台上独自喝酒的青年吸引住了。  
那人穿着丝绒的黑色高领毛衣，还有暗色的破洞裤，清冷瘦削。脖子上有条银链子，绰立于昏暗的灯光之下也骚得足够引人侧目。虽然薄薄的一个侧影，却也棱角分明，散发出来的是生人勿进的冷漠。  
肖战坐到了那人的斜后方，点了一杯白兰地。

独自出来饮酒就要做好被搭讪的准备。  
肖战仿佛不太清楚自己的长相一般，在桌前等待的时候就已经礼貌并抱歉地拒绝了三次同桌邀请。在拒绝了第四次后，他显得有些拘谨和紧张。等到调好了他的酒后，他喝了几口酒，无所事事的开始到处张望。  
最后还是将目光聚焦到了前方的青年身上，青年的侧脸非常挺拔，头发却很神奇的呈现出柔软的姿态。他好像在为什么事情而烦恼，眉头微微皱起。同是落单的人，肖战认为自己应该想一个体面的理由坐到他的身边。然而他并未有什么行动，害羞和矜持将他钉在原地，冒冒失失从来不是他做事的信条。

就在肖战迟疑之际，投射在他身上的视线更加火热。肖战思考时，嘴巴微微嘟起向两边翘，眼波流转之间，他的眼睛就像两颗葡萄一样水灵灵的，即使是名男性，这份无辜和清纯却更能击中某些人的靶心。他的矜持和礼貌变成了欲拒还迎，愈发得像一朵供人采撷的悬崖边的水仙花。  
有些性急之人直接就忍不住了，坐在了他的身旁，惹得肖战受惊一颤。  
“自己出来喝酒吗？”男人的手直接放在了肖战的大腿上，“知不知道最近一个人出行很危险啊？”  
肖战低头拒绝：“这位先生请你自重。”  
“啊，看你好像不知道的样子，不知道最近城里有杀人犯出没吗。”男人调笑道。  
肖战不适地坐到一边，“这和我又有什么关系。”  
男人很快欺身而上，将肖战挤到沙发边缘，“变态往往都盯着你们这些，大、美、人啊。”  
“我可是跆拳道黑带，请哥哥喝杯酒，等会送你回家啊。”  
其他暗处传来几声不明意义的低笑声。

肖战骑虎难下之际，王一博更燥了。  
法治社会法治社会，怎么他妈到哪里都有人像在逛窑子。  
王一博不耐烦得向后瞥了一眼，吧台上的手机震了两下，等了一晚上的短讯传来了。

“招了，准备明天的新闻发布会了。”

王一博嗤笑了一声，将手机收好。  
他回过头，走下高脚凳，一脚踹上了肖战的座位，震得男人身上的肥肉都抖三抖。  
“滚。”王一博冷冷地说。

肖战终于看到了王一博的正脸。青年的轮廓更加鲜明了，冷峻的骨相配上他没有表情的脸看得肖战眼眸发颤。  
王一博因为灯光的原因看不清肖战的表情，但当他们四目相对时，肖战红红的眼眶还是让王一博有了一丝的心软。随之而来的是汹涌的暴戾。  
他有些明白刚才的身后之人为什么这么招人了。  
确实长得很美。  
即使是男人的骨相，表情却天生媚意，一双眼睛望着你就能望进你心里的忘川河，叫你忘记一切前尘过往只想投进他的温柔乡。

王一博喉结滑动，居高临下地对着他说，“拼个桌吗？”  
“当……当然。”肖战坐姿端正地让了位。王一博坐下前环顾了一圈，带着浓浓的警告意味。

即使两人共坐一桌，中间还是隔了至少一个人的距离，两个人都沉默着喝酒，倒真有些像拼桌的。只是肖战眼神微移，时不时看向王一博，待王一博察觉看过来时又目不斜视假装喝酒。这些蹩脚的演技自然逃不开王一博的眼睛，他被逗笑了，抿了一口酒之后背靠沙发，光明正大的看向身边的美人，说：“第一次来这里？”  
“是的……我，我刚搬来不久。”肖战局促不安，视线不敢与王一博对上，舔了舔嘴唇。  
王一博凑近了一些，将手臂搭在肖战背后的沙发上。  
肖战吞了吞口水，将桌上的酒一饮而尽。  
这个举动取悦了王一博，王一博低声笑了，凑近他耳边说：“知道这里是什么地方吗？”  
温热并带着一点酒味的气息轻轻吹开了肖战耳边的碎发，揉红了肖战的耳朵。肖战躲了躲，后又借着醉意大胆回复，轻轻挠了挠王一博的大腿。

“去我那里？”王一博问。  
肖战点了点头。  
在酒吧里别的客人或艳羡或嫉妒的目光中，肖战跟随王一博走出了酒吧大门。

3  
“这样好吗？”肖战抓紧了安全带，不无担心地问，“你刚刚喝了酒的。”  
王一博表情平淡，单手抓着方向盘，看了一眼后视镜：“他们不敢拦我。”  
汽车一路行驶得十分平稳，肖战也渐渐放下心来。  
车内电台沙沙作响，报道了几篇实时新闻。

肖战突然出声询问：“之前他们说的……杀人犯是什么意思啊。”  
“最近死了几个人，犯人还没有被抓到。”  
肖战又握紧了安全带，犹豫说道：“这样啊……”  
近日以来发生了多起命案，死者都是漂亮的女性。警方判定这是一起蓄意针对女性的恶性连环案件，透露出来的线索寥寥无几，因为长时间没有抓获嫌疑人，搞得人心惶惶，女人们夜晚都不敢出门。  
然而，几具受害人遗体的状况可以称得上是唯美，她们就像睡着了一样，安静躺落在这座城市的角落。她们几乎都是被钝器击中后脑，身上没有反抗痕迹，凶手甚至贴心帮她们拭去了脏污的血迹，真是温柔而又残忍，且冷静谨慎，没有留下丝毫破绽。这无疑是个极度危险的人物，时间线拉得越长，对社会的安定程度越不利。

“但是，死者不都是女性吗。”肖战小声说。  
“不一定哦，也许凶手真的只是喜欢美人。”王一博扭头看向肖战，“你就挺美的。”他补充道。  
王一博侧过来的脸在暧昧的路灯下忽明忽暗，他看过来的眼神有种说不清道不明的东西。

“到了。”王一博说话间就熄了火，肖战还坐在副驾驶上扒着安全带，被绕过来的王一博抓下车，一路带上家门口。  
肖战有些后悔跟着这个陌生人回家了。

王一博攥着肖战的手渐渐发紧，本来还想着循序渐进，可是现在他确实有些急不可耐。  
男人的欲望往往都来得直截了当，可以没有任何的感情基调，食色性也，只要你拥有一个眼神，一双长腿，一个饱满的臀，那么就能共度良宵，确实都是些脑袋搁裆里的下半身思考的物种。  
肖战也的确很合王一博的胃口，至少在今晚看来。

他就像一只误入凶兽场所里的柔软小白兔，被困于不怀好意的牲畜之间，等待着一场英雄救美的戏码，却等来了王一博这头猎豹，在将他解救的同时，也意味着他落入猛兽的陷阱，即将被撕咬着吃入腹中。

肖战随王一博进了家里，门关上后空气沉默了三秒，肖战犹豫着两只手不停搅在一起，王一博就突然转身将肖战压在了门上，还未等肖战反应过来便长驱直入将他的惊呼吞下。

王一博用了十成十的力气，啃噬着肖战柔软的双唇，勾拉出肖战的舌头和他缠绕在一起，急切得牙齿都磕到，嘴唇都破皮，唾液交缠间都是血腥味。他拉扯着肖战的后脑勺，使肖战向后仰去，唇舌相离，黑暗中牵出淫靡的银丝，复又低头舔舐肖战露出的脖颈。虎牙轻轻磨着肖战的喉结，王一博一边向下舔一边向上看肖战的脸，暧昧而又模糊不清，只剩下胸腔里直线向上的喘息。

肖战被他不知是吻还是咬的架势给搞懵了，等回过神来已经软了身子，抵着王一博坚实的胸膛和他唇齿相缠，渐渐透不过气来，才轻轻推抵着王一博将头扭向另一边，王一博顺势含住了青年露出的通红的耳垂，细细厮磨，轻舔慢咬，舌头刮过他的耳廓，引得肖战发颤，站立不住，滑跪在地。

他扶着王一博的腰，却摸到了一个硬硬的东西，掏出来一看，却是一把枪。  
肖战立时清醒不少，仰头看着王一博。  
王一博开了灯，将肖战扶了起来，脱下外套。

“放心，那是配枪，我是警察。”  
似乎是怕肖战不相信，扬了扬手中的警官证给肖战看。

肖战这才看向王一博家里的摆设。  
非常简单的二居室，透着浓浓的冷淡底色。墙上挂了一些奖状和裁剪好的新闻报道，中间的白板上订着很多张照片，并用红线绕在了一起。肖战凑过头去看了，受害者们的相片摆在一起，旁边标注着一些凌乱的记号，是最近的那起连环杀人案。

“阿sir，没想到你这么厉害。”肖战看着一白板的线索喃喃说着。  
王一博走过来将白板一把蒙住，不让肖战看了，掰过他的下巴吻了上去，又是那种又狠又猛的架势，还多了一些火气味。

“不要看这些，不要害怕，至少今晚你是安全的。”王一博低声说道。唇与唇瓣似有似无的触碰，王一博发现肖战嘴角下有一颗痣，轻轻舔了上去。

肖战唔了一声，偏头离开了王一博的唇，在王一博紧追不舍的时候倏然拒绝。他慢慢蹲了下来，跪立在王一博的双腿之间，眼神轻佻地望着王一博。不知道是不是因为刚刚吻过的原因，肖战的嘴巴红透了，泛着湿湿的光泽，他看向王一博的眼神虽然仍旧是无辜的、眼尾甚至带了一点泪，王一博却觉得肖战的感觉变了。

这个眼神，更像是在挑逗他。

肖战拉过他拿枪的手，伸出舌头，舔了黑洞洞的枪管，另一只手揉上了王一博的胯间，直到嘴中的冰冷物体都沾上他的唾液，而他的视线仍然没有放过王一博。  
王一博面无表情地和他对视，胯下却越来越鼓胀。

肖战说：“阿sir，今晚我可以当你的罪犯吗。”

王一博挑了挑眉，抽出了肖战口中的枪，放在了桌子上，说：“你舔错了枪。”

肖战笑了，用嘴叼起了拉链，一边仰头看向王一博，一边将拉链往下拉，王一博轻抚着肖战的脑袋，呼吸渐渐粗重。  
肖战顺着内裤边缘舔舐，勾勒着凸起的形状，手还不老实地伸进王一博的衣服，顺着他的腰线抚摸。然后轻轻解开了腰带，终于将那个庞然大物释放出来。

“嘶……”  
当温暖的口腔包裹住胀大的海绵体时，王一博舒服得喟叹了一下，靠在桌边享受着身下人的服务。

清纯小兔的外表下原来隐藏着一只熟透了的豹猫。

王一博看着肖战熟练而又痴迷地含吮，忍不住将他的头往自己胯间按了按，进入得更加深入，忍不住轻轻抽插起来，待将要高潮时抽出，却被肖战按住了屁股，嘴唇用力吮吸，白色的液体尽数落入身下人的口中。

肖战拭去了嘴边溢出的液体，张开嘴给王一博看了看，然后吞了下去。

王一博盯他许久，然后再也忍受不住，一把将肖战抗了起来，径直丢上了床，欺身而上，将肖战的双腿分开，握着自己的阴茎在穴口戳了戳，缓慢插入。  
肖战欢愉而又痛苦地呻吟一声，向身上埋头苦干的人索吻，王一博一边缓慢的整根没入，一边温柔亲吻着肖战，舔舐着他的唇下痣，那里像有一个开关，打开了王一博勃发的欲望，身下一下比一下重，一下比一下快，嘴上却堵住了肖战所有的呻吟，只传来细碎的哭声和喘息。

肖战被操得双眼迷离，起先还能兼顾得上摸一摸王一博坚实的腹肌和胸肌，捏着他的背感受力量的线条，到后面就只能抓着床头柱承受侵犯。恍惚间手腕上一凉，王一博将肖战的双手拷在了床头。

“阿sir，你干嘛呀……”肖战饱含着情欲嘶哑地问王一博，王一博的汗滴顺着他的下颌滴在了肖战的胸膛上，他歪嘴一笑。

“你不是我的罪犯吗，我铐起来，惩罚你啊。”

肖战确实有些后悔说出调情的那番话了，王一博的力气无人可比，跟打桩似的不停歇，操得肖战扭着双腿逃开，被王一博一把抓住放在肩上，翻红的穴肉裹挟着暧昧的水渍，卧室里只能听到噗嗤的水声和粗重的喘息，还有肖战的求饶声。

这具身子确实是熟透了的蜜桃，王一博驰骋了一番被肖战一缩便射了，两人短暂地躺在床上休息，此时王一博的手还不老实，摸上了肖战凸起的两点。肖战侧转着身子躲避，屁股又朝向了王一博。

王一博已经射过一次了，但是当肖战因为高潮而引发的颤栗，趴在床上喘气，屁股一颤一颤地进入王一博眼帘的时候，他又迅速的勃起了。

他看着屁股上红红的指印，忍不住又打了上去。

“别打了……好痛。”肖战歪过头来不满地瞪了他一眼，却被王一博不管不顾的扶起腰后插了进去。

因为跪趴的原因，肖战的屁股高高翘起，腰却被干得软软的，上半身悬空着。因为王一博的恶趣味，即使换了体位肖战的手仍被铐在床头。他无力地承受着身后的进攻，被干得直不起身子，因为重力的拉扯，手腕都被手铐勒红了。

“呜呜……不要了，阿sir放过我吧……啊…”肖战讨饶着扭过头去，企图通过索吻转移注意力，王一博狠狠咬住肖战的唇，长舌滑入，接了一个又深又长的吻，身下却仍是又重又深。

“宝宝想被射在哪里？”王一博猛干着肖战，咬住肖战的肩头发问。  
“唔……呃……”  
而肖战已然神志不清了，嘴巴里只会发出哭腔的呻吟。  
王一博穿过腋下逗弄着肖战的乳头，用了几分力揉捏，感受着小穴敏感地收缩。

“嗯？射在你的胸上好不好？”手缓缓下移，王一博轻抚肖战纤细的腰，然后握住了肖战的阴茎捏了捏，肖战尖叫了一声。

“还是射在你的肚子上？”

“毕竟你上下两张嘴都吃过了。”

后穴承受着王一博的侵犯，自己脆弱的把柄也握在王一博的手中，肖战爽得已经不会说出完整的话了。王一博快速地撸动肖战的阴茎，很快肖战就高昂着头僵硬得喷射而出。

王一博终于将肖战放下了，一边和像从水里捞上来的肖战接吻一边和他十指紧扣，身下却仍旧不停歇，噗呲噗呲的水声将床单染湿了一大片。

最终，高潮来临，王一博拔出了温柔乡，一边抵着肖战的胸口撸动，射在了肖战的胸膛上。肖战闭着眼睛喘息，仍不忘将溅落在唇边的精液舔掉。

4  
肖战是被王一博亲醒的。  
“阿sir，绕了我。”他将脸埋进被子迷糊糊地嘟囔着。  
等王一博一丝不挂地从浴室里出来时，又和他接了一个柠檬味香气的早安吻。  
想起前一晚的旖旎，王一博不禁又有些燥热，揽过肖战的腰肢把他圈进怀中，细细密密的吻落下。  
肖战被他吻得又软了身子，趁着事态还未向昨晚一样发展，他一边推拒王一博的头一边，王一博却像小狗一样在他身上拱来拱去。  
肖战无奈之下只好打开了电视，对着他说，“我饿了。”  
王一博只好跳下床给他做爱心早餐。

肖战一边垫起枕头一边看起了早间新闻，而王一博在厨房里忙碌着榨果汁和热面包。

早间新闻正在播放一则发布会。

“……404连环杀人案近日落下帷幕，警方通过数日不遗余力地搜索和调查，终于将嫌疑人捉拿归案。据悉，嫌疑人X某供认不讳，作案动机和案发详情还在继续调查之中——”

王一博拿着遥控器关掉了电视，将托盘上的早餐喂到肖战跟前，肖战笑着接过，一边夸赞王一博：“阿sir好厉害啊，这么快就能破案了。”

王一博不置可否，没有讲话，肖战却继续道：“你们是怎么抓住犯人的呢。”他苦恼着歪了歪头，“万一抓错了怎么办？”

听到这句话后王一博原本漫不经心的神色变了，他看向了肖战无辜却又诡谲的脸。

“你说什么？”

“我说，万一你们抓错人了，那不是很尴尬吗。”肖战舔了舔沾上面包屑的手指，又补充道，“万一，我是说万一，又发现新的尸体了怎么办？”

“不会的。”王一博烦躁地回答。拿着托盘起身。

猝不及防的，他停在了原地。脑海中电光火石之间擦出火花，第六感突袭而来，和着某种警察的直觉，一股寒气直达脚底，慢慢侵袭着他。

王一博缓慢回头，僵硬地转过身。

肖战望着他，突然露出一个甜美的笑容。

“阿sir，如果我是你的罪犯，你会抓我吗？”肖战的语气中充满了天真的单纯。

王一博伫立良久，缓慢地笑了起来。

“你觉得呢。”

远处的手机突然滴流滴流的震个不停。

END.


End file.
